Long Time Coming
by FranklyMyDear27
Summary: AU. Veronica’s father is Jake Kane. Future Fic. LoVe.
1. In Places, Empty Spaces

**Title: **Long Time Coming

**Author: **Sarah

**Summary:** AU. Veronica's father is Jake Kane. Future Fic. LoVe.

**AN: **I've got a new story, don't worry I'm still working on 'Your Ex Lover is Dead'. I just wanted to start a story that was less work and will have quicker updates. I hope you like it.

**Long Time Coming**

**Chapter One**

_**In Places, Empty Spaces**_

You have four new messages.

Beep.

"_Hey Veronica, it's Dad. Your Mom wants to know when you're coming home for dinner next. Make your old folks happy and come and visit more often. Also Jake wants to know if you're going Lilly's birthday dinner next Tuesday, Celeste is trying to organize tables or something. Anyway, I love you kiddo." _

Beep

"_V, I'm going to be away for a couple of days. My Grandma was rushed into hospital; she's ok at the moment but I'll need to stay in Albuquerque for a while to deal with family stuff. Can you pick up my psyc notes and keep your boyfriend away from my bed!"_

Beep.

"_Hey,Veronica. Just checking to see that were still on for tonight. I'll see you at 8, I'm bringing the movies this time. I will not sit through the South Park movie one more time. I can't wait to see you again. Ok… love you…bye….." _

Beep.

"_VERONICA!!!! PICK UP THE PHONE!!!!! Ok I guess your not home, I'm just reminding you that it is your fabulous sister's birthday next week and we are heading to LA afterwards. I don't want to hear any lame ass excuses either, the whole gang is gonna be there. I'll even let you bring this new boyfriend I've heard so much about. Ciao, Bella." _

I rubbed my temples, hoping to ease the tension that had built up in just minutes. The guilt from neglecting my family weighed heavily on my chest. It wasn't as if I had been deliberately avoiding them, it was just that with midterms and working on the Hearst Free Press plus my job at the Java Hut I didn't have time. I couldn't afford to slack of like Lilly or Duncan or Logan who relied on their parents to get them through College. The surprising thing is that Jake Kane is my father, so if anybody should be getting a free ride it's me. I use the term father loosely, Jake is great but I will always think of Keith Mars as my father.

The truth about my paternity had come to light after my eighth birthday. I never really found out exactly what made Lianne decide to tell my father her doubts about my paternity but she did and as painful as it was at the time I'm glad she did. I recall that time as being the worst of my life. Dad was furious, as was expected, but he never let me doubt his love for me. I think he wanted to leave, he was so furious with Lianne he couldn't look at her for months. But he stayed, for me. He would tuck me in at night as per usual and make sock puppet shows that I would protest loudly that I was too old for but he would do them anyway and I would secretly enjoy them. I met my biological father almost a year after I found out the truth, apparently there was some trouble organizing a suitable time to meet. Knowing Celeste as I do know, I realize that she would have had a major influence on the meeting being delayed for so long.

_Flashback _

Jake Kane had stood tall and strange in his formal business suit, that I would later get accustomed to seeing him in. The first time I saw him in jeans and a polo shirt I didn't recognize him, I had thought he was one of the groundskeepers they employed. I was just about to query Lilly about this strange man sitting at their kitchen counter when Jake called out to Duncan and began grilling him on how school was going.

I had studied his face with such thoroughness, looking for any resemblances between us, that he rubbed his eye self consciously. He had smiled, and shook my hand, and told me my dress was very pretty. He was nice, but I had felt as though I would never feel that easy bond I have with Keith and truthfully I never had.

Weekends and holidays that I had spent at the Kane Residence had been just that, holidays, vacations, glimpses of a different glamorous lifestyle. They were nice but I loved going home, snuggling up with Back Up on our old worn couch and watching baseball with my Dad.

Jake had introduced me to Lilly Kane, a bright eyed little girl only a little taller than me who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm Lilly Kane. This is so cool, I need another person to play dolls with. Duncan sucks at being Princess Celia"

A small boy with floppy brown hair had objected, "I do not suck at Princess Cel-", He stopped himself and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. His neck and cheeks flushed crimson.

Lilly and I giggled at Duncan and then she dragged me off to her bedroom.

_End Flashback _

Finding out Jake Kane was my father didn't really change my life that much. At first Jake had offered to buy me things, help pay for school fees but I had curtly replied, "My parents are paying for it." And he hadn't pushed the issue. That's not to say my life was completely average, not every teenage girl can claim to have spent spring break in Tahoe, or gone to movie premiers in LA, or skiing in Aspen. These were the little things that reminded me that I was not just some small town girl who had to work ten shifts waiting tables to save up for a pair of shoes.

I smiled thinking about Lilly's message. She was turning twenty – one next week. Celeste had planned some fancy soirée; apparently the governor was making an appearance. I have no idea why the governor would come to a girl's twenty-first but it seems he was. Lilly of course wanted nothing to do with the upper-crust affair that was being planned and it seemed she had already organized her escape.

I also noted the not so subtly mention of my boyfriend on the voice message she left me. She was being sarcastic; I hadn't told her anything about him and by the tone of her voice she was a little hurt by that. It was only new though and I hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of nothing. I'm not even sure how much I like him and how much of the attraction is just convenience and loneliness. My last serious relationship had been my senior at High School, now a sophomore at Hearst things were looking pretty sad.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door of my dorm room; it seemed the man of the hour had arrived. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and smoothed down my t-shirt before opening the door.

"Hey" I said grinning at him.

He beamed right back at me.

**End Chapter One **

Who is Veronica's mystery boyfriend? Tell me what you think of it. Should I continue?

-Sarah


	2. Under The Influence

**Title: **Long Time Coming

**Author: **Sarah

**Summary:** AU. Veronica's father is Jake Kane. Future Fic. LoVe.

**AN: **Woohoo for quick updates!I hope you enjoy! And thanks to every one who reviewed.

**Chapter Two**

_**Under The Influence**_

I nibble precariously at a piece of camembert cheese listening to the gentle lull of Duncan's voice. He arrived in Neptune last night jet lagged and sporting a rugged beard. Celeste nearly had an aneurism when she saw it and had sternly warned him to have it shaved off before the party. Apparently beards were only for "hobos" and "people who had something to hide". The only remark Duncan had made in response was that, "Meg liked it". Celeste had glowered and he compiled shaving it all off. So he is now clean shaven and looking crisp and suave in his tuxedo. I move away from Duncan promising to catch up later at the club in LA that Lilly is dragging us all to.

I have always made an effort to keep up to date with my sibling's lives, Duncan and I email regularly and Lilly calls every now and then, but I am more likely to find out what she is up to by flipping through People magazine. Duncan is still going out with his high school sweetheart Meg Manning. She has also gone to Princeton with him and they are sharing an apartment near campus. I know it is only a matter of months before he proposes; there have been hints in his emails about finally settling down and making an honest woman out of her. I can't wait for when he finally do; Meg and Duncan are the perfect couple, seriously. They are straight out of a fairytale. It is like they are no longer two distinct people; it is Duncan and Meg or Meg and Duncan, they don't exist without the other. I sometimes feel a pang in my chest when I see them together, wishing I could experience half of what they do. Lilly just rolls her eyes and says, "God, could they be any more boring."

I have been at the party for an hour and Jake has already introduced me to all of the "important" people. Making sure to mention how I am the top of my class at Hearst. It is nice seeing how proud of me he is, I feel guilty about how little I show him my affection in return. I have never called him Dad even though I know it bothers him every time I call him Jake.

Finding some reprieve from skeazy business men and their trophy wives I think about what my Mom and Dad are doing tonight, they are probably washing the dishes together right about now. I can picture them, Mom with her pink gloves scrubbing away swaying to the 'mood' music while Dad dries making jokes every now and then. I savor the thought and wish I was home and not standing at this party in an extremely uncomfortable little black dress and heels. The dress had been Lilly's doing, I already had a black dress planned out for the party. A modest, elegant, relatively comfortable black dress with sensible heels, of course. When I had shown Lilly the outfit last night she had a fit.

"_What the hell! You are not wearing this!! God what are you, a forty year old house wife? You do realize we are going to LA after Celeste's snooze fest. You need something sexy, something that shouts 'I'm badass and insatiable. Take me now". _

She had rushed off to her old bedroom and returned minutes later with a far smaller and sexier little black dress. I let her win and am wearing the dress, much to my utter discomfort now, at least I look OK.

_Speak of the devil_, Lilly approaches me wearing a scrap of material that is passing as clothing these days.

"Veronica, come on the real party's about to start." She is smiling mischievously and her eyes are more shiny than usual, a sign that she has already had a few to many glasses of champagne.

"What? You're leaving?"

"Correction _we_ are leaving and my birthday party can really begin!"

"Wait, have you even cut the cake yet?"

"Yeah, I did that half an hour ago while you were having that scintillating conversation with the fifty year old divorced lawyer."

She grabs my hand a pulls me out of the Hotel ball room where the party is being held. I feel bad about not saying goodbye to Jake, but I know it is useless trying to get Lilly to let me go back now that she has already pushed me halfway through the door.

I slump back in the limo finally releasing some of the tension in my shoulders; fancy parties are not my thing. I feel out of place among those types of people and I am self conscious about the gossip and whispers that are constantly circulating about me. _The illegitimate child._

Lilly pours two glasses of champagne, hands one over to me and raises hers in a toast.

"Best friends forever! V. Friends first and sisters second." She knocks back her champagne while I take a large sip of mine. I know she is more than a bit wasted when she starts spouting corny platitudes.

"So who is going to be at this gathering of yours?" I ask curiously, I need to be prepared for the worst. Lilly has been known to hang out with some fairly shady characters in her past.

"Everyone"

"That really clears things up for me Lil."

"Hey, when am I going to meet your new boy toy?" She says changing the subject casually.

"Piz is meeting me at the club"

Lilly begins to giggle and I shoot her an amused look. What the hell is wrong with my sister? If she is plastered by the time we get there I will be slightly pissed.

"What?" I ask, eying her inquisitively.

"What…giggle kind of …giggle…name is giggle…Piz?" She bursts out laughing and tears leak out of her eyes. I shove her lightly annoyed by her immaturity but knowing a lot of it has to do with her alcohol consumption.

"Pizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" She draws out the zzzz like an airplane sound and I am suddenly wishing she will pass out.

**End Chapter Two **

* * *

So the mystery BF was revealed. Sorry to **Lorelei Candice Black** I was almost tempted to make Weevil her BF but alas, no. Just to let you guys know I REALLY dislike Piz!!! However I will not let that influence my writing….to much :) As always please tell me what you think, and thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me write faster.

-Sarah


	3. The Party's Crashing Us

**AN: **Man, I'm on fire!! I can't believe how fast these chapters are coming out. Just to clarify this is a Logan/Veronica fic. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter Three**

_**The Party's Crashing Us**_

When Lilly said 'everyone' was going to be at her party she meant 'everyone'. It looks like the entire graduating classes of Neptune High 2005-06 have been invited. Combined with a smattering of famous celebrities does not a fun party make. In my opinion. Lilly however squeals in delight as she enters the club and rushes to greet her adoring guests.

I trail leisurely behind her, taking my time to scan the masses of people. I recognize a few old faces from school. I smile when I see Madison Sinclair sucking face with some B-grade celebrity while Dick Casablancas watches vaguely pissed. It seems as though nothing much has really changed.

Seeing Dick makes me think of Logan, be_cause whenever there is a Dick there is a Logan_. I smile thinking of our joke. I wonder if he came, he goes to UCLA so it's not like it would be a hassle for him to come. I feel a little giddy at the thought of seeing him; I haven't really spoken to him for over a year. Every now and then he will send me a funny email or a short _hey, wats up? I spent this morning cleaning up after Dick went on a bender. He puked in the Xterra, I think I'm gonna have to get a new car. Do you think it would be possible to ship Dick off to Alaska? You could pull some strings right, use your Veronica magic. _Whatever little emails he sent were fairly superficial, well compared to Duncan's blow by blow account of every major and minor event that occurred that day. _Hey Veronica, my professor called me into to talk about my …We've been having trouble with the people in the apartment next door…Meg has been thinking of getting a cat... _I love my half brother dearly but I draw the line when he writes about what he ate for dinner the previous night.

Before I can search out any long lost friends that I may want to take a trip down memory lane with I see Piz standing awkwardly at the bar. He is playing with his hair in a cute self conscious gesture. He is like a lost little puppy.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" I ask as he leans in to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Not long." He has to shout just to be heard over the thumping bass. He motions to the bar indicating he is going to get us some drinks and I point vaguely to an area that looks like there are free tables.

As I walk past a row of full booths a hand lunges out and grabs me pulling me onto the lap of a very familiar looking boy.

"Well looky who we've got here, Veronica Mars."

I stare up into Casey Gants dark brown eyes and give him a quick hug before wriggling away from his grasp.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Funny Mars, real funny."

"It's good to see you Casey. Although it would be even better if you dropped me a line every now and then, I had to find out from my dad that you transferred to Harvard! Congratulations though that's amazing".

"Sorry, things have been hectic." I nod, understanding exactly where he is coming from. It is a bit hypocritical of me to say that. I have been so busy lately I have had barely had anytime to spend with my family.

I turn to the other people sitting in the booth and notice Logan Echolls sitting across from me. He is staring at me in surprise as he takes in my appearance. My hair is longer, finally grown out from the short choppy style I had experimented with in high school but apart from that little about me physically has changed. Logan looks better than I remembered, though. His hair is darker and highlight free and he has filled out more, must be all those weight lifting classes.

"Hey Logan" I say leaning over Casey to give him a hug. I end up loosing my balance and falling on top of the two boys. They both squish over making room for me so I can sit sandwiched between them in the overly crowded booth.

"How's UCLA?" I have to raise my voice a little but not as much as before since the booth is fairly secluded and set away from the main dance floor.

He turns towards me in an awkward move so that he is fully facing me. He thinks about it for a minute, playing with the label on his bottle of beer before replying, "Ok. It beats High school."

I see Piz looking around haphazardly for me, moving clumsily through the crowd trying not to spill our drinks. I stand up on my seat and wave trying to gain his attention, his face lights up in a huge grin when he notices me and starts making his way over.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asks. I know if I say yes he and Casey are going to go into protective mode and give him the third degree all night. But it's inevitable so I nod yes.

I look at Casey who is studying Piz critically as he walks towards our table, "Jeez Veronica, when did you start dating such losers?"

"Hmmm, probably about the same time I dated you."

"Ouch." He says sarcastically.

Casey and I had gone out my senior year in high school. We ended things mutually after six months. It wasn't a big emotional, heart-wrenching break-up, which I think has a lot to do with the fact that it wasn't an emotional, heart-wrenching relationship. We had always been friends and we took the next step in our relationship. It was basically a friendship with occasional make-out sessions. It had been nice while it lasted, but I wasn't heartbroken when we decided being friends was a better thing for us. I missed being able to talk to someone intimately though, someone who really knows you, someone I could snuggle up to.

"Guys, this is Piz. Piz this is Logan and Casey, we went to high school together."

Piz puts the drinks down and shakes the guy's hands. A couple of people exit the booth to go dance and Piz scoots in sitting next to Logan. I should probably move to sit next to Piz but it requires too much effort, so I let him set there between Logan Echolls and a Lindsay Lohan clone who is incessantly talking about this part in a movie she scored. I know this is a bad idea when Logan claps Piz on the back and says, "So… Piz, what are you intentions towards our little Ronnie?" He smirks wickedly at me and Casey laughs. He immediately stops though when I elbow him hard in the ribs.

"I'm going to find Lilly." I state getting up and wriggling past Logan our bodies brush up against each other for a fleeting second and my skin flushes. It must just be the heat in this place, it's like a sauna. Piz catches my mouth in a kiss before I leave the table. He is obviously trying to make a point, because he rarely kisses me like this in public. I feel bad about leaving him there, but all the male testosterone is killing me.

As I head towards the outside balcony a hand slaps me on the ass. I quickly turn around ready to knee the jackass who touched me in his most sensitive parts. The pervert appears to be none another than Dick Casablancas, and he looks just as surprised to see me as I am to him.

"Ve-ronica Mars" He sputters in shock. His eyes rake over me and I once again curse Lilly's input in my clothing choice for tonight.

"Shit, when did you get so hot!" He leers at me and I get the urge to puke.

"Why doesn't little Ronnie come back with Dicky and you can show me the rest of that smoking hot bod", he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, if this were anybody else I would have already tasered their ass, but Dick was harmless.

"Watch what you say to Veronica, Dick. Her boyfriends just over there." Logan says pointing to the table he must have just vacated.

"What? He could watch if he wants."

I don't even want to dignify Dick's comment with a response so I just push past him and go to stand out on the balcony breathing in the sweet cool air.

"So your boyfriend seems like a stand up guy." I hear Logan's voice behind me.

"Logan, can you please not do this."

"Do what?" His says doing a terrible job at feigning innocence. I have known Logan for nearly ten years and if there is one thing he isn't its innocent.

"This!! The thing were you insult my boyfriends,"

"I wasn't going to…" I glare at him and he thinks better of finishing his sentence.

"I missed you," He looks straight into my eyes as he says it and the look warms my heart. There is so much sincerity in his voice that I don't doubt him.

"Yeah, me too." I reply. And it's true, I missed having him as a friend, I missed seeing him everyday, I missed his jokes and sarcastic comments. I missed how the four of us, Lilly, Duncan, Logan and I, used to be so close and now… now we are all going in completely different directions, barely hanging on to the fragile strings of friendship that were holding us together.

He wraps me in a hug, shielding my body from the chilly night air. We stand there for several minutes embracing each other, and it all feels so….natural.

**End Chapter Three**

What did you think? I didn't want Veronica to have a previous romantic relationship with Logan because I wanted them to have a fresh start. Not sure if that makes sense, anyway please tell me your thoughts on it, good, bad or otherwise.

-Sarah


	4. Where You Lead I Will Follow

**AN: **The title of this Chapter is in fond memory of Gilmore Girls, I can't say it will be sad to see it go because I haven't watched it in years but I do remember a time where I would eagerly wait by the television for it come on. Now let's hope VM doesn't reach the same fate.

**Chapter Four**

_**Where You Lead I Will Follow**_

"The prodigal roommate returns!"

"Bearing gifts," Mac says triumphantly holding up a large bag blazed with the words "I heart Albuquerque".

"Oh let me see!" I say not even bothering to contain my excitement. I feel freer than I have in days.

Halfway through the tin of Aunt Jane's homemade cookies, I remember my manners and bashfully ask how Mac's grandmother is.

"She's ok. After the bowel surgery she was a little sore but she is doing great now. She can't wait to get back in her garden, the whole time I was there she was complaining about the gardenias not getting enough water."

"So how was the big birthday bash last night? I want all the tawdry details." She says taking a large bite out of her cookie.

"Tawdriness was at its normal level. I did catch a fifty year old former child star with his pants around his ankles though."

She drops the cookie out of her hand and grimaces, "Ohh, that's just wrong."

I nod my head in agreement.

"I'm so glad I don't have rich and famous siblings and friends, you know how it would be such a total drag having to go to those parties. I bet you were totally bored out of your mind while sitting next to a coked up whore." Even though the inflection suggests sarcasm I know that Mac would hate those parties more than I do, which is saying something.

"Didn't you get the memo; Lindsay couldn't make it, another rehab stint"

"Damn, well I bet Paris was there."

* * *

I break up with Piz a week after Lilly's twenty- first birthday. Partly because I know I was fooling myself all along that our relationship was going to work, partly because I am too busy dealing with school and work to worry about having a boyfriend and …partly because I can't stop thinking about being wrapped in Logan's arms.

Everything about the hug was friendly, but then it wasn't. The way his hands rubbed circles on my back had sent tingles through my body, the feel of his muscles pressing against my skin had made my breathing get shallow. It may have looked friendly, but it sure as hell didn't feel friendly to me. I have concluded that I am officially going insane, letting one embrace get to me. Logan and I are friends; we have hugged plenty of times before. We'd shared more intimate moments before too like a kiss at Madison's 16th while playing truth or dare; Lilly had made the dare of course.

Three weeks before spring break I get a call from Lilly inviting me to spend my break with her in New York.

"Come on V, it'll be fun. I hardly got to see you at my birthday."

"You could hardly see anyone." I joke; she _was _wasted before she even got there. I wonder when my sister is ever going to grow up, it seems like it is not going to happen anytime soon.

It sounds tempting, some alone time with my half-sister. To bond and act girly. Get myself out of this funk I have been in lately. Sort out some things in my head

"So it'll just be the two of us, right?"

I am met with dead silence for five seconds.

"Umm…"

"Weevil?" I ask hopefully. Lilly had gone out with Weevil in High School after one of her and Logan's many break ups and out of all of her 'rebellious' boyfriends he was my favourite. They were together longer than the normal piss-off-Celeste-boyfriend and I had always thought that there was something irrevocable between them.

"Weevil!" The name sounds foreign on her mouth and I immediately know he's not coming. "I haven't seen Weevil for years, why the hell would he be coming to New York with us."

"Sorry, it's just so hard to keep up with you these days." I try to make it come off jokingly but I can't help the tinge of disappoint that creeps into my voice. I'm seriously worried about Lilly, she has always been promiscuous and that has never been a problem with me but I really wish she would just settle down or slow down. She is a constant state of go, I don't want her to all of a sudden come to a crashing halt.

She makes a coughing sound into the phone and lets my comment slide. I can tell it upsets her though because when she speaks her voice is terse.

"Well, if you must know I invited Duncan and Logan to New York. I thought it would be good to have the fab four back together again." There is something that doesn't sit right with me about this situation.

"Is Meg coming too?"

"No, she has some conference in New Jersey."

"Oh, Ok. They agreed? Even Logan?" I ask in disbelief, it doesn't sound like something they would want to do willingly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they? It's going to be awesome, to bad you have a boyfriend or I could have introduced to all the hot NYC boys."

"Piz and I broke up." I say flatly.

"Oh goody, I can make it my mission to find you a rebound fuck." I am fairly sure that is not the response a friend is supposed to give in this situation but Lilly has always been unconventional.

"I don't need a rebound anything."

"Sure Veronica, you just leave it all up to your sister. Did I say this week is gonna be awesome!!!"

Her enthusiasm is lost on me as my stomach flips in anticipation.

**End Chapter Four **

Like the idea? I needed some way to get all my characters in the same geographic location! Tell me your thoughts/ ideas/ what you like/ what you hate….whatever. I'm open to any suggestions.

-Sarah


	5. If I Can Make It There

**Chapter Five**

**If I can make it there, I****'ll make it anywhere…**

My bad feelings about this week diminish as I lie back on the large queen size bed in one of Lilly's spare bedrooms. I close my eyes and sigh. Rest and relaxation is exactly what the doctor order.

It seems as though Lilly has other things in mind for me though as she bursts through the door and smothers me with a hug.

"You're here!"

"In the flesh" I reply dryly.

Lilly had her last class for the semester today, so she had been absent when I arrived. Duncan and Logan were already at her apartment and had made themselves comfortable in front of the television playing Xbox. They were so engrossed they had barely acknowledged my arrival. Merely lifting their heads and grunting a hello.

"Are Duncan and Logan still playing video games?"

"I don't think they've moved since they got here this morning."

Lilly gets a determined look on her face and strides into the living room.

"Get up guys we're going out." Lilly says switching off the Xbox.

Duncan groans and puts his head in his hands. Logan just looks extremely irritated by the interruption

"Dude, we were in the middle of something." Logan yells at Lilly.

"_Dude,_ you can play video games anytime."

Logan and Duncan look like crap and all I can be bothered doing is going to sleep.

"Lil, maybe we could go out tomorrow night. We are all pretty tired from the trip…"

She looks between Logan, Duncan and I. "Whatever, you guys can be boring. I'm going out, I have to meet some friends. If you get sick of being lame I'll be at Pink Elephant."

And just as quickly as she was there, she is gone. Duncan and Logan switch the Xbox back on completely ignoring the slamming door. Duncan seems almost relieved, as if he has just narrowly avoided something.

The sound of grunting from the Mortal Kombat characters envelopes me as I make my way back to my bedroom.

* * *

I wake up early in the morning feeling bad about the way things were left with Lilly. Surprisingly Logan is already up and brewing a pot of coffee.

"You're up early"

He is slightly startled by my presence and a tiny splash of brown liquid spills onto his skin. He hands me a mug of coffee.

"Routine. I try and be at the beach by six every morning."

I get a flash of Logan, in his wetsuit at Dog Beach. He and Dick had tried to teach Lilly and I how to surf one summer, we had both been exceptionally bad at it. He had denounced us as failures and completely un-teachable. I still have the aqua wet suit in my cupboard somewhere.

He looks at me strangely. I'm fairly sure his gaze has a lot to do with the fact it looks like a ferret slept on my head.

"Cute pajamas", he says smirking. I look down at my cartoon covered pants and I can feel a warm flush creep up my neck.

"Is Lilly still in bed?"

"Nope."

"She's awake?" I ask incredulously.

Logan shakes his head, "She never came home last night."

Panic seizes me. The telephone rings and a million different scenarios rush through my head.

"That's probably her right now," Logan says unworriedly.

The ringing comes from within Duncan's room. She is probably ringing Duncan to let him know that she is at a friends and not to worry.

I poke my head into Duncan's room and sure enough he is on the phone, but I don't think it is Lilly who he is talking to, "…Ok…right…I'll see you then…I'll make all the arrangement...".He doesn't sound irritated enough to be talking to Lilly, he sounds kind of depressed…. It must be Celeste.

I try my phone and find it is blinking that I have one new message._Crashd frnds. Meet tribeca grill 1:00 4 lunch. xoxox Luv Lil. _

* * *

"Would you like another drink?"

I tear my eyes away from the torn up paper napkin in my hands. The waiter is staring at me waiting for my answer. He looks like one of those artsy types, dark stubble grazes his chin, long brown hair that is tucked behind his ears. I can't help but notice the unusual shaped scar above his left eyebrow. It's jagged and a silvery-white colour. Logan coughs, and I realize that everybody's attention is on me. Staring at the waiter. How awkward. "I'm fine thank you."

And if my embarrassment couldn't have gotten any worse, he winks at me. Winks! No joke. Now I have to sit through the whole of lunch with this sleaze giving me googily eyes because my gaze lingered for a second too long.

"I'll have a beer, _Jeeves_."

Before I can scold Logan for drinking so early in the day, Duncan who has been staring silently at nothing since we arrived pipes in, "Make that two."

My mouth gapes open and I'm positive I look like a fish.

I check my phone for the twentieth time since we arrived at the restaurant. The display reads 1:45, and still no Lilly.

"Do you think she is Ok?" I ask.

Logan rolls his eyes at me. But his non-verbal gesture was spot on as two minutes later Lilly bursts into the restaurant.

"Hey guys! Was everything Ok last night? I had the awsomest time last night. You should have come V, Colin was there with Skanky-McHoe, and he got me tickets to the latest premiere. Which isn't a big thing since I'm always getting stuff like that, but now we can all go," She doesn't stop, not even to breathe. I wonder for the briefest moment if she is high. "Oh, and the DJ was playing the best set, none of that shit euro-techno stuff, but good dancing music. We hit a few other clubs after and you will never guess what happened while I was waiting for a taxi….."

Lilly is right, I would never be able to guess. I would never be able to guess what is going on in her life. Not in a million years. And sometimes I think I would rather not know.

* * *

**End Chapter Five **

Anyone know of any fun, potentially romantic things to do in New York? I have never been so therefore am completely clueless. Ideas and reviews are much appreciated…and they make me smile! 


End file.
